Many devices include an antenna to receive and/or send data to other devices. For instance, an antenna can be used to connect to the Internet, to wirelessly communicate with other devices, to send messages, etc.
Devices with antennas can be susceptible to antenna performance degradation. For example, devices that are mobile, such as handheld devices, can be susceptible to antenna performance degradation due to the proximity of the hand, head, and/or other objects which may be surrounding the radiating antenna. Antenna degradation can limit the effective communication range, and in cases of devices with automatic level control, can limit battery life due to excessive power draw of the power amplifier.
Some devices with antennas use auto-tuning to address this issue. Auto-tuning can allow the device to adjust its transmitter's tuning parameters in order to operate at the most efficient manner it can due to its immediate surroundings (e.g., several inches from the device). However, auto-tuning only finds the most efficient operating point and continues to operate at that point, even if operating at this point is insufficient for closing the communication link. Thus, devices with antennas that operate in this manner may adjust the tuning parameters to ensure that the device is operating efficiently or, in a case where the device cannot, it will decide not to transmit. The decision not to transmit may result in critical messages not being delivered by the device.